Kairo Tsugaya
Kairo Tsugaya is a powerful and independent S-Class mage who is currently traveling around the world for unknown reasons. He isn't part of any particular guild now, though he used to be a former member of the guild Nether's Reach, until it disbanded. Appearance Kairo stands at 6'2", a pretty tall young man. He's got a lean body with a muscular build, thanks to his hobbies of rock climbing and swimming. His eyes are a unique crimson red, and his hair is a shade of dark brown—almost black hair. Kairo could pass off as a vampire had he pale white skin, but he doesn’t. His skin is light, yet tanned, giving his entire face a handsome overall look. According to his guild mates, the most frightening thing about Kairo was that he never seemed to lose his calm and seemingly gentle smile. Usually, Kairo wears a black button up shirt with the top two undone, and a black muscle shirt/tank top underneath. He takes his shirt off on hot days or when he’s exercising. Down below he wears a pair of black jeans and comfortable black shoes. Something he is rarely not seen wearing, however, is the red and black scarf that is loosely wrapped around his neck. Be it a fashion statement or a precious item, no one really knows. But it is known that he has it with him wherever he goes, even on hot or cold days. While traveling, he has on a black hooded cloak which he uses to somewhat hide his face and make it seem as if he’s a wanderer. Although it is a black cloak and seems to attract heat, in reality, it’s a specially made cloak is made to match the environment around it. On hot days, the inside of the cloak is kept cool, and on cold days, it’s kept warm, making it the perfect traveler cloak. Personality Kairo has a lax and indifferent attitude towards life. He is known to be someone who gets straight to the point, without beating around the bush. To him, life is simple, and he doesn't understand why others complicate it. As someone that stays completely calm and in control in most situations, Kairo is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. He is also highly perceptive, cunning, and analytical, level headed and can make highly well thought and logical decisions. Although he is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, he can be friendly when he needs to, and easily makes a 'friend' out of most people. Due to his past, Kairo holds a bitter resentment towards the Council and their ways. As much as Kairo hates to follow the Council's rules, he is fully aware that the Council controls all of the magical world. If Kairo were to break a law, he'd be held in prison, and would definitely not be allowed to do what he loves the most: wandering around the world. Because of this, he began to 'walk around the rules', or 'bend the law'. He takes well advantage of 'unspoken laws', and can get away with anything as long as his reasoning behind it is correct. Although Kairo usually never killed, when he did, the sight was horrifying. He had a tendency to smile at his enemies as he slaughtered their throats, and would be soaked in blood by the end of battle. This habit of his led him to gain the alias "The Blood Prince". History Kairo was raised under the illusion that his family was perfect. Both parents were still in love with each other, and always showed care for their son. His grandfather was always rocking in his chair, reading Kairo stories. At school, Kairo had many friends and excelled academically. With descent looks and such a seemingly endless life, it was obvious why six year old Kairo would think that his family was perfect. Both his parents were killed one night because they refused to follow his grandfather's orders, and Kairo was there to witness it all. He was seven. It took two years for Kairo to get out of the cursed forest and reach town. While in the forest, he encountered all sorts of mountain/forest animals and poisonous plants. When he finally reached a town, however, he had to learn to survive a new way. Kairo was but a little kid, and little kids couldn't work. He had no parents or guardians whatsoever, so he had to learn to survive on his own. It was for survival purposes only, so he became quite skilled at pickpocketing, stealing, and was a very small and agile child. He'd learned the way of picking locks, parkour, and sometimes, he'd steal bread from people--right under their noses. While in the city, Kairo grew an interest in education, and spent most his time in the library. This is where he grew an interest in magic. When Kairo turned thirteen, he decided to head out into the world as a wanderer. During his travels, he saw real things that before he only saw on books, and witnessed many good things as well as bad. As a young kid and still now, Kairo knew that the world was a cruel place, and there would be no one to watch your back. The strong ones would survive, and the weaker wear out and die. From books he had read that the Council was the one who governed over the magical world. Being a kid with a strong sense of justice, as well as a desire to be a hero, Kairo looked up to the people of the Council. It was his dream to become one of them one day. However, this dream perished quickly as Kairo learned more about the Council. Kairo learned about his past, and how the Council had turned a blind eye on his village when it was taken over by a dark village. He grew to hold a bitter resentment towards the Council, and hated that he couldn't do anything about it. Since then, his goal was absolute freedom. Freedom where he didn't have to listen to the Council, and could do whatever he wished. The only path available for him to gain that freedom, was to pursue the path of power. Magic and Abilities People Reading: Kairo was a highly intelligent man that watched people in his spare time. He was capable of reading people from the way they expressed their emotions or body language, sometimes even being able to tell what they were thinking. It all came quite easily to Kairo, and he could break a person down mentally with the right words. While in battle, Kairo would use this ability to predict his opponent's next moves.